This Is Best, Isn’t It?
is the two hundred and thirty-fifth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Akashi passes Kagami and advances further to the basket. Izuki uses his Eagle Spear to try and steal the ball from him, but Akashi evades and passes the ball to Mibuchi who is then marked by Kiyoshi. In the sidelines, Imayoshi comments that Seirin might lose their advantage in points due to Kagami losing the battle of aces against Akashi, and that this may affect the team emotionally. They will begin to think "Nothing can beat Akashi". Meanwhile on the court, Mibuchi uses double clutch and passes Kiyoshi shooting the ball. Just when he was about to score, he is blocked by Mitobe. Everyone is surprised as Seirin began their counterattack. After the failed attempt, Akashi concludes that he was wrong in his calculations, and that he will no longer overlook the fact that Mitobe is unmarked. On the Seirin bench, Riko comments that everyone is in their top shape for the game, and that their concentration is at it's maximum. As Seirin counterattacks, Kagami is doubting himself whether he can actually beat Akashi. Suddenly Mitobe appears and pats Kagami on the shoulder. Koganei from the bench tells Kagami that Mitobe told him "Don't sweat it!", but Kagami is surprised that Koganei can actually understand him. Seeing his teammates spirit, Kagami gets back in the game. Familiar faces in the sidelines notice this change in Kagami-mainly Himuro, Murasakibara and Aomine. Aomine sees that Kagami is in a neutral state now, and that this is the best possible condition to be in after getting out of the Zone. Alex also comments that Kagami has found some great teammates. Izuki passes the ball to Kagami who is marked by Akashi. Kagami grabs the ball and passes it further to Mitobe. He knows that in the condition he is in right now, there is no way he will win against Akashi. Mitobe uses a hook shot and scores the basket. Rakuzan counterattacks with Akashi passing the ball to Mayuzumi who then scores the basket. Seirin goes on the offense after Rakuzan scores. Now it is 15-9, in Seirin's favour. On the sidelines, Yōsen players and their coach comment on just how important Mitobe's block was. It saved Seirin and kept the point advantage. On Seirin's bench, Riko decides not to risk losing this advantage and decides to send Kuroko back in. Kuroko goes back in the game, substituting with Mitobe. As Kuroko enters the court, Nebuya farts, and Mibuchi backs away. Mibuchi almost bumps into Kuroko, but he notices him and apologizes. On the bench, Furihata notices that something is wrong-- Kuroko is being noticed by Mibuchi, and the spectators also noticed Kuroko getting on the court. Furihata comes to the conclusion that Kuroko's weak presence is fading. Hayama asks Akashi if he can have another chance at marking Kagami. Akashi tells him that this is a great task and that marking Kagami is a heavy burden. Still, Hayama tells him that he wants to return the favour. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Shun Izuki's Eagle Spear Navigation